vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Vampire Diaries Universe Deceased
}} This is the list of the deceased/destroyed characters on the and series. Vampires *Vicki Donovan - Staked; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Lexi Branson - Staked; killed by Damon Salvatore *Logan Fell - Staked; killed by Alaric Saltzman *Noah - Staked; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Ben McKittrick - Burned; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Bethanne - Staked; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Frederick - Staked; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Henry - Staked; killed by Alaric Saltzman *Harper - Staked; killed by John Gilbert *Pearl - Staked; killed by John Gilbert *Anna - Staked; killed by John Gilbert *Trevor - Decapitation; killed by Elijah Mikaelson *Slater - Staked; killed by Elijah Mikaelson (indirectly) *Cody Webber - Heart extraction; killed by Elijah Mikaelson *Rose - Staked; killed by Damon Salvatore *Isobel Flemming - Sunlight exposure; killed by Klaus Mikaelson (indirectly) *Jenna Sommers - Staked; killed by Klaus Mikaelson *Bill Forbes - Failure to transition; stabbed by Alaric Saltzman (as a human) *Sage - Bloodline death; killed by Matt Donovan (indirectly) *Troy - Bloodline death; killed by Matt Donovan (indirectly) *Mary Porter - Staked; killed by Kol Mikaelson *Will - Heart extraction; killed by Damon Salvatore *Jesse - Staked; killed by Elena Gilbert *Joey - Decapitated; killed by Damon Salvatore *Farmer John - Decapitated; killed by Damon Salvatore *Nadia Petrova - Hybrid bite; killed by Tyler Lockwood *Thierry Vanchure - Heart Extraction; killed by Elijah Mikaelson *Kieran O'Connell - Staked; killed by Klaus Mikaelson *Diego - Werewolf Bite/Blood loss; killed by a Guerrera werewolf/fed on by Mikael *Joe Dalton - Werewolf Bite; killed by a werewolf *Colin Phelps - Heart Extraction; killed by Damon Salvatore *Kol Mikaelson - Staked (1st time), hex (2nd time); killed by Jeremy Gilbert (1st time), killed by Finn Mikaelson (2nd time; while possessing Kaleb's witch body) *Lenore - Magical Explosion; killed by Freya Mikaelson *Mikael - Staked; killed by Niklaus Mikaelson *Gia - Burned from sunlight (compelled); killed by Niklaus Mikaelson Werewolves *Richard Lockwood - Broken neck; killed by Charlie *Mason Lockwood - Heart extraction; killed by Damon Salvatore *Brady - Heart extraction; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Stevie - Broken neck; killed by Elijah Mikaelson *Jules - Heart extraction; killed by Klaus Mikaelson *George Lockwood - Natural Causes *Richard Xavier Dumas - Unknown *Eve - Suffocation; killed by Oliver *Francesca Guerrera - Evisceration; killed by Hayley Marshall *Oliver - Hex/Blood loss; killed by The Ancestors *Ansel - Heart destruction/Slashed; killed by Mikael/Klaus Mikaelson *Jerick - Heart extraction; killed by Mikael *Aiden - Heart Extraction; killed by Dahlia Hybrids *Ray Sutton - Heart extraction; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Paige - Broken neck; killed by Klaus Mikaelson *Tony - Decapitation; killed by Jeremy Gilbert *Mindy - Decapitation; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Daniel Warren - Heart extraction; killed by Elijah Mikaelson *Dean - Heart extraction; killed by Connor Jordan *Nate - Decapitation; killed by Connor Jordan *Chris - Decapitation; killed by Jeremy Gilbert *Adrian - Heart extraction; killed by Klaus Mikaelson *Kimberley - Decapitation; killed by Klaus Mikaelson *Tyler's Pack - Decapitation / Heart extraction; killed by Klaus Mikaelson *Dwayne - Heart Extraction; killed by Tyler Lockwood *Malachai Parker - Decapitated; killed by Damon Salvatore Witches/Warlocks *Henrik Mikaelson (inactive witch due to age) - Mauled; killed by a werewolf *Papa Tunde's unnamed twin sons - severed heads; killed by Klaus Mikaelson *Clara Summerlin - Influenza; killed by Rebekah Mikaelson (indirectly) *Bree - Heart extraction; killed by Damon Salvatore *Sheila Bennett - Overuse of magic *Emily Bennett - Burned; killed by Founder's Council *Luka Martin - Burned; killed by Damon Salvatore *Jonas Martin - Broken neck; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Maddox - Broken neck; killed by Damon Salvatore *Greta Martin - Broken neck; killed by Damon Salvatore *Gloria - Stabbed; killed by Katherine Pierce *Ayana - Unknown *The Witch of The Five - Overuse of Magic *Valerie LaMarche - Unknown *Sam Shane - Car accident *Caitlin Shane - Overuse of magic *Massak - Drained of blood; killed by Katherine Pierce *Aja - Stabbed; killed by Caroline Forbes *Eleven witches - connected by a spell; killed by Caroline Forbes (indirectly) *Jane-Anne Deveraux - slit throat; killed by Marcel Gerard *Katie - Broken neck; killed by Niklaus Mikaelson *Agnes - Broken neck; killed by Elijah Mikaelson *Davina's mother - drained of blood; killed by Marcel's vampires *Silas - Stabbed; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Qetsiyah - Slashed wrists; killed by herself *Sophie Deveraux - Hex/Blood loss; killed by Monique Deveraux *Bastianna Natale - Drained of blood/Beheaded; killed by Marcel's vampires/Marcel Gerard *Sabine Laurent - Throat slit; killed by Celeste Dubois while possessing her (suicide) *Celeste Dubois - drowned (1821), stabbed (2011); killed (indirectly) by Niklaus Mikaelson (1821) and Elijah Mikaelson (2011) *Hazel - Doorknob through head; killed by Enzo *Abigail - impaled; killed by Klaus Mikaelson *Monique Deveraux - stabbed with The Devil's Star; killed by Marcel Gerard *Genevieve - influenza (1919), stabbed (2011); killed by Rebekah Mikaelson (1919; indirectly), Hayley Marshall (2011) *Lucas Parker- Merge with Kai; killed by Malachai Parker *Cassie - Hex/Blood Loss; killed by Freya Mikaelson *Kaleb Westphall - Hex; killed by Finn Mikaelson *Eva Sinclair (spirit only) - Destroyed consciousness; killed by Rebekah Mikaelson (within subconscious) *Josephine LaRue - Slit throat; killed by Dahlia *Esther Mikaelson - Asphyxiation (1st time), stabbed (2nd, 3rd & 5th time), magical explosion into birds (4th time); killed by Klaus Mikaelson (1st time), Alaric Saltzman (2nd time) & Klaus (3rd time; while possessing Lenore's witch body), Freya Mikaelson (4th time; while possessing Lenore's vampire body), Klaus (5th time) *Dahlia - Stabbed; killed by Klaus Mikaelson *Olivia Parker - Asphyxiation; killed by Tyler Lockwood *Josette Laughlin - stabbed; killed by Malachai Parker *Alaric and Jo's Unborn Children - stabbed; killed by Malachai Parker *Joshua Parker - through Malachai Parker's suicide *Gemini Coven - through Malachai Parker's suicide Travelers *Gregor - Stabbed (in Matt Donovan's body); killed by Katherine Pierce *Mia - Heart Extraction; killed by Katherine Pierce *Katherine Pierce - Stabbed (in Elena Gilbert's body); killed by Stefan Salvatore *Sloan - Slit throat; killed by Markos *Kristoff - heart extraction; killed by Damon Salvatore *Rene - Stabbed in the chest; killed by Damon Salvatore *Maria - Car accident via magic; killed by Liv & Luke (indirectly) *Markos - Explosion; killed by Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert *Julian - Magic Purification Spell/Broken Neck (as a passenger); killed by Markos *The Travelers - Explosion killed by Damon and Elena Humans *Tatia - Drained of blood; killed by Elijah Mikaelson *Emil - Thrown from the 3rd floor - killed by Klaus Mikaelson *Maggie James - decapitated; killed by Damon Salvatore *Grayson Gilbert - Drowned *Miranda Sommers-Gilbert - Drowned *Darren Malloy - Drained of blood; killed by Damon Salvatore *Brooke Fenton - Drained of blood; killed by Damon Salvatore *William Tanner - Drained of blood; killed by Damon Salvatore *Zach Salvatore - Broken neck; killed by Damon Salvatore *Joseph Salvatore - Slashed throat; killed by Damon Salvatore *Daphne - Drained of blood; killed by Logan Fell *Trudie Peterson - Broken neck; killed by Mystery Man *Mystery Man - Car accident; suicide *Samantha Gibbons - Broken neck; killed by Damon Salvatore *Giuseppe Salvatore - Drained of blood; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Carter - Drained of blood; killed by Caroline Forbes *Aimee Bradley - Broken spine; killed by Katherine Pierce *Sarah - Broken neck; killed by Tyler Lockwood *Jessica Cohen - Drained of blood; killed by Damon Salvatore *William Forbes - Unknown *Johnathan Gilbert - Unknown *Thomas Fell - Drained of blood; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Honoria Fell - Drained of blood; killed by Stefan Salvatore *John Gilbert - Linkage spell (to Elena Gilbert); killed by Klaus (indirectly) *Andie Star - Fell; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Derek - Drained of blood; killed by Klaus Mikaelson *Dana - Drained of blood; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Tobias Fell - Unknown; killed by Frederick and other tomb vampires *Brian Walters - Staked; killed by Alaric Saltzman *Marianna Lockwood - Decapitation; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Zachariah Salvatore - Stabbed; killed by Samantha Gilbert *Samantha Gilbert - Brain impaled; suicide *Pastor Young - Explosion; suicide *11 members of the Town Council - Explosion; killed by Pastor Young *Carol Lockwood - Drowned; killed by Klaus Mikaelson *Mrs. Young - Deceased; cancer *Mysterious Attacker - Flying hatchet; killed by Katherine Pierce *Atticus Shane - Bled out; killed by Bonnie Bennett (indirectly) *Jolene - Broken neck; killed by Elena Gilbert *Rudy Hopkins - Slashed throat; killed by Silas *Megan King - Drained of blood; killed by Enzo *Amara - Stabbed; suicide; killed by herself *Aaron Whitmore - Drained of blood; killed by Damon Salvatore *Unknown Whitmores - Killed by Damon Salvatore *Dianne Freeman - Broken neck; killed by Enzo *Wes Maxfield - Ripped to pieces; killed by Damon Salvatore *Dr. Whitmore - Drained of blood; killed by Damon Salvatore *Tom Avery - Broken neck; killed by Enzo *Sean O'Connell - Hex/Suicide; killed by Agnes *Tim - poisoned; killed by Klaus Mikaelson (indirectly) *Dean - Blood loss; killed by Ivy *Shirley - Unknown; killed by Lorenzo. *Ivy - Magic Purification Spell/Broken Neck; killed by Tripp Cooke *Jay - blood loss; killed by Lorenzo. *Gail - Drained of blood; killed by Damon Salvatore *Tripp Cooke - Magic Purification Spell/Throat Slit; killed by Enzo *6 villagers - Mauled; Drained of Blood; killed by Klaus Mikaelson *Monique - Broken Neck; killed by Enzo *Elizabeth Forbes - Cancer The Brotherhood of the Five *Alexander - Stabbed; killed by Klaus Mikaelson *Unnamed member of The Five - Stabbed; killed by Klaus Mikaelson *Unnamed member of The Five - Stabbed; killed by Klaus Mikaelson *Unnamed member of The Five - Stabbed; killed by Klaus Mikaelson *Unnamed member of The Five - Stabbed; killed by Klaus Mikaelson *Connor Jordan - Broken neck; killed by Elena Gilbert *Galen Vaughn - Starvation; killed by Rebekah Mikaelson (indirectly) See also Category:Lists Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves Category:Witches Category:Hybrids Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Ghosts